


Sleepless Nights in New Orleans

by Guns-N-Scotty (BealeandTwisters)



Category: NCIS: New Orleans, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Dark Past, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Punisher au, Several character deaths, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BealeandTwisters/pseuds/Guns-N-Scotty
Summary: Sonja was traumatized as she witnessed her team was murdered and watched the bar burned down in pieces of ashes in front of her eyes.She lost everything. Her family. Her friends. Her future.The fall of a law-abiding officer to the birth of a vigilante. She became the outlaw vigilante in New Orleans known as "The Punisher".





	Sleepless Nights in New Orleans

Sonja laid her shoulder on the corner of the dark alley, bruised from finishing a job. She threw herself at the wall and groaned.

She grabbed a box of cigarette out of the black leather coat, removes a stick from the box, put the box away into the pocket and lights it up and put the stick in between her teeth, and smoked.

Her head lit as she felt somebody lingering upon her presence. Another henchman. Great. She ignored it anyway and continued inhaling some of it, burning the stick from the tip to the half of the cigarette.

She knew she wasn't alone and she checked in the pockets, finding no guns either melee weapon. She was empty-handed.

She groaned, biting the cigarette stick then chuckled, shaking her head.

_Well damn. Time to throw some punches._

She pulled it out of her mouth and exhaled, releasing smoke out of her and threw the burnt cigarette away.

She stood up, cracked her neck and turned around to face the last henchman, revealing some scars and cuts around on her face and torn off leather jacket out of the shadows. Blood stained on the white skull ink mark and few drops were on her face.

She watched with a raised brow at him. His body looked tense and his hands were shaking, losing the grip of his gun.

"B-back off!" He stuttered, shoving the gun in front of her as a warning. 

He looked like he tried enough to act tough in his way of threatening her with the Glock in his hands and that made her chuckle a bit. 

_What a punk._

A grin spread across her bloody face at him and asked.

"Or what? Are ya going kill me?" 

He froze in fear at her response, his legs were shaking trying to stand still and gulped, tried to raise his gun a bit higher to point at her face. And he watched her grin fell into a murderous stare. 

She watched him trembling with fear at her. He knows that his life is going to end by her.

Her military boots walked in a step by step to face him with a cold-hearted look on her face.

Crossing path with a person who has a skull on a shirt is going to be on the wrong side of tracks and the consequences would be death.

The last remaining henchman standing knew the actions that she has done to the others.

Myths become a fact in front of his eyes.

Physically standing in front of him, bruised. And he was surprised that he is alone in the alley, facing the most dangerous vigilante whose managed to kill all the henchmen in a night.

He knew he is the last one of them and another fact about her being a murderer is a possible for his life to be eradicated by her.

His shoulder tensed as she stood near him.

Size doesn't matter. She's short to the henchman. But he knew she's dangerous and can kill anybody with any type of weapons or bare hands even walking on the street. She can kill what is around her in the hood in night and day.

She is ruthless.

Her victims who were slaughtered by her with guns and torture. They are mostly lowlife criminals to the dangerous ones in New Orleans.

The media dubbed herself as "The Punisher". 

Rumors were heard in the media about her fighting style indicates that she worked military or law enforcement before turning into a criminal. Somebody worked in ATF told the media, it was an officer who worked in NCIS.

Her life turned upside down after a tragedy hits NCIS headquarters for a loss of a team.

They were killed in a bar and the building was torched down. But one of the team has survived the incident. Sonja Percy was the survivor of the incident.

After the building burned down into ashes, FBI has started an investigation on the burnt-up bar.

Few days after FBI arrived at the crime scene, Sonja disappeared. Gone. Off the grid. Unknown.

The FBI and other bureaus of law enforcement couldn’t figure out the cause of the murders of NCIS team, the incident or her disappearance.

Her future was in shambles and it leads to a life of crime. A theory made by conspirators believed the survivor later become a vigilante who has been fighting the crimes in New Orleans for two years. He dubbed the idea of Sonja Percy is "The Punisher". But it was a rumor.

Witnesses said in news at the crime scene where she eradicated her victims, called her actions as serving the criminals into justice. They congratulated, praised the Punisher for saving them from the crimes activities and called her "The Punisher" their savior.

Some of them disagreed and called her actions as wrongful and argued that "The Punisher" should be in jail, serving a life sentence for committed murder on the hundreds and thousands of lives in the streets of New Orleans and the list goes on. 

The law enforcement has a problem with the Punisher. The cops would not get the handcuffs out of their holster.

They were afraid to cross the path and would get them knocked by the Punisher or worse.

Death.

That what the henchman heard rumors about her.

The henchman has his gun pointing at her, ensuring that she would not lay her finger on his life.

But her hands were quicker than his.

She grabbed the gun and kicked his abdomen, causing him to fall and groan.

And she snatched the gun from his hands then shot him in the head.

Blood splattered over her leather jacket and watched the blood running out of his head, created a pool of blood on the floor surrounded his lifeless body.

Sonja sighed and called it a day.

She threw the gun and walked out the alley.

She stopped on the sidewalk before tilted her head, noticing some blood drops were staining on her shoulder.

Her eyes widened as she looked down at her newly blood-stained leather jacket and cursed.

"Damn it! Not the leather!"


End file.
